


没有一棵树 | All The Timber

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: lonely are the brave, 寂寞猛男
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 有机会的话，还跟我一伙儿吗Jack askes Paul to break the jail with him.
Relationships: jack burns/paul bondi





	没有一棵树 | All The Timber

在这样的边陲小镇，鹰可以随意在边界线上的天空盘旋，但人是不能随意进出的。

我在峡谷边的公路上搭了一个可怜人，他已经走了大半天，都快晒脱一层皮了。

我给了他一点水。

“您去哪儿？”

“去前面的镇上。”

“杜克城？”

“是的。”

路上没什么车，也没什么人，这是一天中最热的时候。被热风吹着脸，我差点昏睡过去，幸好有位陌生人能帮助我集中些微精神。

“先生，您听说过吗，离这里不远，十年前，有卡车撞到了一匹马和一个人。就在边界另一头的公路上。”

这下我的注意力完全集中起来了。

“我是说，这附近真有趣，是吧？什么人都有。当然，我不认为骑马比开车更好，只不过有人习惯了他们自己的方式。我只想告诉您，开车要小心一点。”陌生人解释着。

“不会再有那样的事了。”我笑，“这儿也没有更多骑马的人了。”

陌生人似乎有些没趣。我倒是不奇怪，我在这附近搭过不少人，他们对各种传说都非常感兴趣。很不巧，这一次的传说，我却没有谈下去的欲望。

陌生人开始饶有兴趣地东张西望，好像刚刚走的那一程里还没把这条路看够似的。

这令我想起，我曾经有一位流浪的朋友。我在外面旅行时，也会看着路边的野地，心想着，他如今在哪里，我会不会就在这里遇见他呢？这样的事情真的发生过。

陌生人看到座位下面的纸包，帮我捡了起来。这下，那个早就破了的纸包完全散架，露出里面的书和一沓纸张。那是一本我本打算送人的书，还有一些陈旧的个人资料。我猜他看到了那些东西，尤其是那本书的作者名，因为他问我：“嘿，你认识Paul Bondi？”

“我就是。”

他看上去吃了一惊。

“您记得Silva吗，我认识他，他刚过来时，受过您的帮助。”

“记得。”——Silva是那些我认识的墨西哥非法移民之一。他们在干旱的原野、在乱石和山林间躲避着警察，吃着干粮和野果，身上有一股馊味。我把他们带回家，在Jerry的帮助下，给他们弄了吃的，告诉他们在哪儿可以找一份工。

“您过得好吗？”陌生人问。

他或许不知道，我为这件事进了监狱。送走那些墨西哥人后不久，警察就上门把我带走了。

那时候Seth睡得正香，因为被我训斥后又关在房间里一下午，他已经精疲力尽了。我只能在临走之际悄悄地吻他。后来，Jerry带他来看过我，但每一次时间都很短暂。每一次看着他们起身离去，消失在入口外，我的内脏都仿佛被扯成一团。

“还不错。”我看向陌生人，点点头。

“像您这样的好人，现在真的不多见了。”

我忍不住笑——Jerry也说过像我这样傻的已经不多见了。陌生人也友善地笑起来。

就算两年后被释放，但那段经历依然活在我脑海里。我害怕再次失去Jerry和Seth，我没更多可以失去的了。

陌生人突然问起了一个“传奇牛仔”，我料到他会问。

“他叫John，John W Burns。”他肯定地说。

我笑了，回答道：

“他是我朋友。我们叫他Jack。”

他吃惊地看着我。他或许不知道，Jack就是他刚刚提到的，十年前那个在公路上的丧命的家伙。他或许也不知道，Jack和我从小就认识了。他为了帮助我出狱，甚至故意闹事被抓进来。当然，我并没有同意他一起逃狱的提议，于是他扔下不中用的我，继续自己的计划。那才有了后面他孤身翻越边界山的壮举——还带着他心爱的那匹马。

等我回过神来，我已经在跟他说Jack的事情了。

“……我不知道他还得过十字勋章。我是说，他很勇敢，他在朝鲜战争中立了功。他本应值得更好的。可他后半生却一直在放羊。”

说起这个，我不自觉地加重语气，好像在咬一颗死硬的橄榄。我一直认为Jack不应得到这样的待遇——也许连带着我对自己际遇的忿忿。但Jack听到了，只会露出不以为然的笑。我发觉自己的可笑，于是停住了。

“您刚去了哪里？”陌生人转移了话题。他身上几乎有一种记者的机敏。

“一个朋友家。”

我刚刚从退休的Johnson警长那儿回来，在他家里吃了顿饭。那一沓资料，是警局在抓捕Jack期间建的档案，包括他们所能查到的Jack过往的资料，Jack的一生。我本打算还给他，那本书也本打算送给他。但这两样事我都没有做成。也许是聊得太多，忘记了。

在书里，我写的是古希腊战士和吟游诗人的故事，还没写完，我就进了监狱，出去以后，我实在写不下去，于是改写为军旅题材的小说了。我想，警长也许不会对这个感兴趣。但他是个好人，是个公正但宽容的警长。我庆幸是他见证了Jack的出逃，Jack的死。我们没怎么谈以前的事情，大多数时间里，我在听他聊自己农场里的趣事，比如他是如何收编一支庞大的流浪狗群的。整个上午，我们都聊得很开心。

正是因为Jack，我才和警局里一些人认识了。那也是在我被释放以后。除了警长退休后才有兴趣正式认识我以外，其他警官大都是被好奇驱使，想从Jack在这一带唯一的朋友身上得到他生活的更多余音。

Jack是在被送往医院的路上死的。这一噩耗几乎就跟在他成功逃脱警察追捕的消息之后到来。那时，我在监狱里整天枯坐着，好像他从没来过。

他似乎确实从没来过。他的死也很可疑，我毕竟没有亲眼见到。其实，就算他没死，他成功地在墨西哥安顿下来，我也可能见不到他了，谁知道呢。

Jack是一个神奇的人。你会喜欢上他的笑容。我们为什么会成为朋友，早已记不清了。

Jack和我的性格，就像分处于棍子的两端。他做什么事情全凭一时来劲，但有时又出乎意料地有原则、有计划。我则是那种思前想后的人。他矫健强壮，我就总是被保护的那个。虽然生在同一个地方，同样在泥巴里长大，但我们确实非常不同。

那一天我正盯着报纸发呆，突然听到身后有人在轻轻叫我，“Paul。”

我的耳朵立即知道是谁来了，但大脑做不出反应。我只是回过身，看到了Jack熟悉的笑容和他头上的伤口。

Jack向我扑来。我把那只疯狗脑袋摁进怀里，暖乎乎的，衬衫上有皂荚香味，这让我想起Jerry，她灵巧的手，在太阳下挂起飘动的衣衫。是她给了他洗净的衣服。我开始思念那个家，胸口疼起来。

可是Jack就在眼前，我抛去回忆，紧紧抱住他。我还求什么呢。这傻瓜故意闹事，被打得头破血流，被丢进监狱，只为了来找我吗？我不知该说什么，既高兴，又恨得想给他一拳。这家伙思考方式向来异于常人，但他本来清清白白，让自己受这些气，不值得。

不过，要是我真认为Jack是怕我寂寞，进来陪我个把月，那我就枉为这个疯子的朋友了。他的目的绝不是进来看一眼那么简单。

我看着他经年未变的模样，他那副高兴的样子，知道自己也一定是笑容满面。我带他参观了一下拥挤的房间，告诉他“入住须知”。然后我们一起吃了饭。

他在房间里东摸西摸那副样子似乎恨不得引起所有人的主意。我知道他动的哪根歪经。我怎么没想到呢，Jack入狱就是为了这个。

“你知道逃狱会判多少年吗？”我问。

“他们抓不住咱们的。”他一面试探那根可怜的铁杆一面轻松地答道。

“五年。”我凶巴巴地回答。

他却笑着，像用礼物给孩子惊喜一般，从靴子里拉出两根细长的锯子，拿到我眼前晃动。

我承认我心动了。你是恶魔吧Jack，我在心里说，但我努力不让嘴角翘起来。他就是那么鬼精。他想要挣脱铁丝网，一身是伤地回到自由女郎的怀抱。我真不明白他自讨苦吃是为了什么，为什么要花大力气折腾一圈。好好待在原地不好吗。

突然我明白了，他进来的缘由，确实是为了我。

他给我出了一道选择题——我还有五个月就可以出去了，还有妻子孩子在家里等着我。当然，我还有一个脑子被马撩过一撅子的朋友，此刻要带着我逃出监狱，然后再回来关五年。

“为什么不阻止他？”

我停顿了一下。“我不想让他难过。”

是的，假如你看过他的笑容，你就不想叫他收回。让他高兴很简单。看到喜欢的啤酒，他会像个孩子似的抢，醉了甚至来摸我的头，笑眯眯地看我——有人说我长得像羊，或许是他们觉得我老实宽厚的缘故——他怕不是把我认作他要喂的牲口了。但他的笑脸让人起不来脾气。有时，让他高兴也不是那么容易，比方这一次。

好在他从不轻易地垂头丧气，就算被一群人按在地上打，过后也总能若无其事地站起来。

“来吧，Paul，你怎么能受得了这样被关着呢？他们怎能这样关着你呢？”他热切地说，“我们一起逃出去，就能见到Jerry和Seth了。”

“不行，我不能用家人冒险，别想叫我带着他们逃亡。”

我看着他，那一刻我想着我的妻子，我的孩子，但我眼前只有他。他不知道，他给了我一道多么艰难的选择题。

他静静地看着我。他向来不会和我争吵，事实上，他不会和任何朋友争吵。他更宁愿和人打架，但他不会和我打架。他只会转移话题。

那对包围了皱纹的眼睛一弯，玩味地看着两根在他手里打着架的锯子：“你究竟帮不帮我锯开这铁栏杆？”

他的眼神像个调皮的孩子，说实话，让我想起Seth。我感到身上的热度慢慢凉下来，一种沐浴着微风的奇妙感觉取而代之，好像回到了童年的夏夜。

“哪一根是给我用的？”我笑了，伸出手。

我们都没料到，铁栏杆真正地被锯开，等待我们的去留取舍，已经是午夜以后的事情了。这期间他被一个狱警叫出去打了一顿。

我看着他检查身上的伤，几乎动了跟他一起逃离这里的念头。可是，当他再次开口提议，撞上了我心中所想的时候，我却把头扭向一边。

在狱警那儿没有叫一声疼的他，此刻像一只丧家犬，沉沉地喘息着，再也不说话了。他蹲到铁栏边，背对着我，面对着那个可以看见夜空一角的洞口。

他把断折的铁杆掰到不碍事的位置，身子缓慢但灵活地探出去。先是头，肩膀，然后再是腰，腿。

看着他一点点接近成功和自由，我一点也不意外，但突然觉得腹中空落落的。为了克制自己跟上他，或是将他拉回来的可笑冲动，我上前去抓紧了铁栏，看着他的背影。

“Jack！”我叫道，“原谅我。”

我不怕他怨我，也不怕他小看我。我怨的是自己。每一次我都只能站在原地，看着他去冒险。

其实我一直都希望能追随你。我在心里说。可是嘴里出来的却是：“Jack，我牵挂着我的家庭，所以，我不能跟你一起走。”

他的背影停住了，似乎在查看外面街上的动静。

“你能理解我吗？”

又是一句刚出口就后悔的话。

他慢慢地回过头，笑着，像对孩子那样挤了挤眼睛：“我当然理解。”

我没话可说了。“小心一点，跑远一些，不要被抓到。”我就只能这么叮嘱。

他的身子已经探出了楼外，突然回过来，问道：“Paul你还记得吗，小时候我拉上你，晚上去老房子里探险，你一开始不愿意，后来又答应了。”

“我记得。”

“我当时还恐吓你，你到底跟不跟我一伙……”

奇迹般地，我记起了那个威风凛凛的孩子王，不过他却喜欢拉上一个怕黑的书呆子去冒险。

Jack低声地轻快地笑着，好像停不下来，在夜里听着格外清晰。终于，他不笑了，我们道了别，他往下爬了几层，一松手落在地面，飞跑着消失在黑暗里。

“后来他回去找Jerry，她给他补充了食物。他带上自己的马，一路爬上边境的山，摆脱了警察的追踪，来到了峡谷的另一面。

“你去过那里吗，只有山猫和松鼠上得去，那里都是石头。

“那里，等待他的是自由。”

* * *

我把陌生人放在了路边。他要请我喝酒，我说家人还在等我，于是我们道了别。

确实，Jerry还在家里等我，可我在离家五英里地方又停下了。这里有东西吸引了我。夕阳，巨石。大河。我来到河滩上，看那粼粼的波浪。看着看着，我生出一种冲动，把手中的书用力一掷，扔进了大河里。它顺着水流漂下去了。还有一沓属于Jack的资料，被我握在手里。加上一副旧马鞍和一些衣物，Jack留存下来的就只有这些了。我舍不得扔走。

我知道Jack没有给警局留下多少把柄，他的一生在山林和沙漠里度过，但档案不会记下他的这些故事。大部分的他，不属于现代社会的记忆范围。但在这峡谷边，我也找不到他的足迹。我抽完了烟，回到了车上。

没有一棵树能告诉我，Jack去了哪里。


End file.
